Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm
Kim Bauer ends up in jail when cops don't believe her story. Jack Bauer discovers a secret prison and is able to stop Andre Drazen from attacking the prison. Inside he discovers a man from his past, but must rush to prevent another attack. Episode guide :Timecodes and events are based on the extended version featured on the 24: Season One: Special Edition DVD. Added or changed scenes are indicated in italics. [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been targeted, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. The following takes place between 7:00pm and 8:00pm on the day of the California Presidential Primary. 07:01:58 As the sun sets, Jack and George Mason are walking around in the empty field. Mason tells Jack he wants to leave, but Jack promises him that the helicopter that came by was there for a reason. Jack finds a door, and he and Mason pull it up, but there's nothing there. Jack reminds him that Alexis Drazen was going to pay off a man to shut down the power here, which meant something is definitely going to happen. Mason's phone rings. He is told that Alexis Drazen is out of surgery. Mason relays this news to Jack, and he wants them both to be there when he wakes up, but Jack wants to be here at 7:20. Mason tells him that they were fed misinformation, but Jack won't leave. Mason hands him the flashlight and heads out, while Jack walks along a river. As Tony Almeida is pulling Teri Bauer and Phil Parslow out of the Bauer house, Teri cries, still believing that Kim is dead. Phil tries to calm her down, but Teri remembers seeing the car explode, but Tony tells her that Kim is alive and he talked to her. They don't know where she is, since she wouldn't tell them after the safe house incident, but Tony puts them both in the car and takes them to CTU. Once the car gets going, Tony calls Nina Myers back at CTU and fills her in on everything that happened. They decide to bring Teri to CTU, and send Phil over to the clinic to be treated and eventually questioned. Kim arrives at the prison, with Rick, Melanie, and Frank. Kim begs the officers to speak to someone, but they won't let her until she's processed. As the guard takes Melanie in for questioning, Kim tells Rick that she should tell them about what happened, even though she doesn't know anything about the drug deal. Rick agrees, accepting the possible consequences for what he did. The officer takes Kim in for questioning. 07:08:17 David Palmer enters his daughter Nicole's room. She says that she feels better since she's not holding back a secret anymore, but Palmer reminds her that she'll be asked questions that she won't want to deal with. He promises that the family will make it through this problem. Sherry Palmer enters the room, and David asks Nicole to leave. Sherry says that she's not looking forward to the end of his campaign, but Palmer tells her that the people will want someone who tells the truth. He says Mike Novick still gives him a shot, but Sherry tells him Mike's job is to tell him what he wants to hear, while hers is to tell him the truth. "You're not qualified to tell me the truth," says Palmer coldly. She says that it's over, but Palmer asks her if she means the campaign or the two of them. Sherry leaves. Jack is out in the field in Saugus searching for a lead. As he hops a fence, security guards watch him from a distance. Jack finds a stairwell, and he walks down the stairs. Harris radios to Andre Drazen that he saw Bauer walk down the stairs. Andre wonders why Jack is there. At the bottom of the stairs, Jack finds a locked door. Suddenly, an piercingly loud alarm goes off. As Jack holds his ears and attempts to go for his weapon, guards emerge from the opened door and shoot a taser dart at him. He falls to the ground, and the guards drag him inside. 07:13:47...07:13:48...07:13:49... 07:16:12 Jack wakes up on a bed inside of an underground prison facility. He rushes over to a toilet and vomits in it. The door to the cell opens, and Mark DeSalvo walks in and asks why Jack is here. Jack explains that the assassination attempt on David Palmer lead him here. DeSalvo wants to hear more, so Jack tells him that the power is supposed to go off at 7:20. He asks what's going on at this time, and DeSalvo tells him that a prisoner is being delivered to the facility at that time. Jack begs him to call for backup, and tells him to get the maintenance man and the two technicians in full service weaponry. DeSalvo gives in, places a call to Wycoff for backup, and goes to get ready. Back in the field, Andre says they are three minutes away from the attack. Harris questions why Alexis hasn't called in, but Andre assures him it's fine. Their men get in position to start the attack. Back in the facility, Jack helps the staff get into full equipment. Desalvo lets them know backup is on the way. Once they are ready, they head up the stairs. As a helicopter approaches, the team lines up next to the lit stairwell. Harris is concerned since there are twice as many guards as they said there'd be, but Andre promises that the lights will disorient them. As the prisoner is led out of the chopper, the team blankets him. As the clock hits exactly 7:20, the lights remain on. Andre is angry, but he insists that they go in anyway. Harris questions him, but Andre prepares to go in. Harris reminds him that they're using his crew, so they'll obey his orders. Andre reluctantly agrees to abort the mission as the prisoner is led into the facility. 07:22:15...07:22:17...07:22:18... 07:27:12 Kim goes into the room where Krugman wants to question her. She says that she's the daughter of Jack Bauer, who works for CTU, but Krugman doesn't know what CTU is. She writes the phone number down for him, but Krugman just wants to know about Frank's drug deal. Kim doesn't know about that, and she tells him everything that happened to her today. Krugman doesn't believe her, though, and says that Melanie told him not to. Kim insists that he can't believe what Melanie says about her, and that he should call CTU's number. Krugman laughs and leads her back to the cell. At the facility, Jack tells DeSalvo that the Drazens most likely have a contingency plan in place and they still need to be ready to defend against it. When DeSalvo says there's nothing to do other than send in backup, Jack asks if he can speak to the prisoner, but DeSalvo says he can't do that. As DeSalvo starts to leave, Jack asks for his phone. Outside the prison, Andre describes his contingency plan to Harris, who thinks that the new plan is impractical. When Andre offers to adjust the compensation for Harris and his men, Harris gives him a hard time and eventually turns his back. Andre suddenly grabs him by the hair and holds a knife to his throat. He threatens to kill him if he continues to be unconstructive. 07:34:57 Mike Novick comes into David Palmer's room and turns on the news. Palmer doesn't have his hopes up at first, but the CNB reporter indicates that the majority of the population's opinions have not been changed by his speech. In some cases, people have even voted more likely to vote for Palmer. Mike is happy that Palmer was right about being honest with the public, and both men are relieved. Elaine brings in a phone and tells Palmer that Jack Bauer's on the line. Jack quickly fills Palmer in on where they are and what they're doing, and he asks Palmer if he can pull some strings to get Jack to be able to have access to the prisoner. Palmer agrees to try, and hangs up. As Jack walks through a hall in the facility, he notices a camera and some wires coming out of it. He follows these wires through a door into a room that has the security camera footage. As he switches through the views, he finds a schematic of the facility. He hits a few buttons, and he sees the camera's view from the room with the new prisoner. Jack cannot identify him at first, and he waits for the man to turn around. DeSalvo enters the room, and tries to pull Jack off of the camera, but as the man turns around, revealing his face, Jack stares in shock and mutters "That's impossible". Jack identifies him as Victor Drazen, a man who Jack killed two years ago. 07:39:05...07:39:06...07:39:07... 07:43:28 DeSalvo tells Jack that he needs to know what's going on, so Jack fills him in on all of the details about Operation Nightfall—why they did it, how things went wrong, and Drazen's family being killed. They realize that his sons are trying to free him, and they are also trying to get revenge on Jack for killing their mother and sister. Jack is insistent that they move him, but DeSalvo can only go to make a call. Harris and Andre work to formulate a backup plan. Harris asks why Alexis hasn't contacted them yet, and Andre says that they must assume that he is dead. Andre says that they should go to the substation for the grid and blow it up. Harris is concerned, because that'll draw attention to them, but Andre is only worried about getting his father out of prison. George Mason arrives back at CTU and informs Nina that Jack is still out in the field in Saugus looking for a lead. He also says that he went to interrogate Alexis Drazen, but instead cut off his morphine supply so that he would be ready to talk later. Nina asks why Jack wasn't told about his family, but Mason doesn't worry about that and tells Nina to get back to her job. 07:46:15 Sherry Palmer goes into David Palmer's bedroom in the hotel and tells him to come out to the party. When Sherry senses something is wrong, David tells her that she's an amazing woman, but despite that, she doesn't want him, and she hasn't for a long time. He brings up the cover-up of what happened with Nicole and Keith, and he says that he's not sure if she can be trusted anymore. Sherry assures him that even if he doesn't love her, he'll never leave her. She tells him to get back to the party, and she ensures that when David is being sworn in, she'll be there with him. 07:49:41...07:49:42...07:49:43... 07:54:06 Kim is brought into a prison cell with many other female inmates, including Melanie. 07:55:42 Jack and DeSalvo are discussing the Victor Drazen situation. They agree that since he's in the prison system when he was assumed dead, obviously someone thought that he would be more valuable alive. Jack says that his mission was set up to fail from the start, and that he lost all of his men there. DeSalvo gets a phone call. After hanging up, he tells Jack that he can interrogate Drazen, and they will soon be able to move him. Jack walks into the cell. He says to Drazen "My name is Jack Bauer. You'll have to pardon my surprise. I saw you die." He recalls what happened on that night, and that no one could have survived the explosion. He tells Drazen to keep his family out of the fight. When Drazen meets him with silence, Jack says that they knew about and stopped the first rescue plan, and that his sons are going to die for nothing unless Drazen calls off the backup attempt. DeSalvo decides he has seen enough, and comes in and tells Jack that they're going to move Drazen. Jack tells DeSalvo to get ready to take him out of a flood egress that is not on the schematic, and to arm his men like before. Split screen: Jack and DeSalvo lead Drazen down the hall. At the clinic, Tony and Teri see Phil into surgery, then board an elevator. David and Sherry enjoy themselves at the party. Kim sits in the jail cell. As Jack, DeSalvo, Drazen, and some guards and workers are walking down a corridor, the lights flicker and then go out. Jack throws Drazen against the wall, and DeSalvo reports the power failure to Lawrence. "They're here," Victor warns menacingly. The men swing their flashlights around and can see nothing. 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks (credit only) * Vincent Angell as Phil Parslow * Navi Rawat as Melanie * Darin Heames as Krugman * Christian Hastings as Harris Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * with Lou Diamond Phillips as Mark DeSalvo Co-starring * Rick Garcia as Rick Garcia (as "Reporter") * Jenn McCullough as Elaine Uncredited * Dennis Hopper as Victor Drazen * Melanee Murray as Lucy Production staff Background and information notes * Dennis Hopper is uncredited, possibly to preclude the audience from guessing his role as the prisoner. * This episode is in second place for the longest final split screen at 38 seconds. In first place is Redemption at 51 seconds. See also *7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) Day 120 120